


Hidge/Punk One-Shots

by ScottishScurrie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Punk, hidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Just some Hidge/Punk one-shots :)
Relationships: Other Background Relationships - Relationship, Pidge/Hunk (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Hidge/Punk One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge serenades Hunk with a New Year's kazoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins are slightly older in this one-shot
> 
> (Pidge is 26, Keith, Lance and Hunk are 28 and Romelle is 27 :))
> 
> This is also in cannon universe, so this isn’t an AU :)
> 
> Things also get a bit 13+ at the end, so if you aren’t into that, just read up until the group chat bit :)

Matt looked at Pidge, eyebrow raised.

“Are you really sure you want to do this?” He asked.

“Love does strange things to people.” Pidge said.

Pidge decided very last minute to buy a kazoo... for a very special/strange occasion.

It was New Years currently, everyone was outside watching the fireworks while Pidge and Matt were inside, rummaging through Pidge’s bag for the holy instrument.

Matt sighed.

“I know it does, but why this?”

“I don’t know! I just thought of it and- aha! Found it!” She said, taking out a kazoo.

Matt looked at her.

“Oh my god, you’re seriously going to do this...” Matt said.

“You thought I was joking?” Pidge said, confused.

“Yes!”

Everyone entered the room again.

“Why is Pidge standing on a table?” Keith Asked.

“Very good question, why are you standing on a table?” Matt asked.

“To add effect.” 

“Pidge.” Matt said, face palming.

“Wait... IS THIS THE PROPHECY YOU MADE UP OUTSIDE 6 YEARS AGO??”

“What- Yes Of course it is! What else would it be?!” 

Lance shrugged.

Hunk looked around.

“Should I be scared?” 

“Nah, You’ll be swooning after this, man.” Lance said, patting Hunk’s shoulder.

“Oh no.” Keith muttered.

“Pidge, no. You have so much to live for.” Keith begged.

“It’s too late.” Pidge said.

Matt shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Alright, I’m going to play a song, and it’s for Tsuyoshi Garret.”

Hunk blinked, nobody ever used his real name, or very rarely did.

Only seconds later, the first notes of Careless Whisper was loudly played by a kazoo.

Matt sighed, very loudly, though it was silenced due to the kazoo.

Lance was laughing hysterically on a couch, muttering incoherent words.

After the whole fiasco was over, Lance was crying on the floor, Keith was in the corner of the room and Hunk was bright red.

“What is all of this noise??” Romelle asked, before she saw the aftermath.

“... What happened here?!” She asked.

“Pidge- P-Pidge is going d-down in m-m-musical and meme h-history.” Lance said, still laughing.

“What even happened? All I heard was screaming and kazoos.”

“Pidge decided to play Careless Whisper on the kazoo for Hunk.”

“Oh.”

Romelle slowly backed out of the room.

Hunk looked at Pidge.

“C-Can I talk w-with you for a second?”

Lance gasped.

__

_Weeks Later..._

_**❤️💛💚💙🖤The Paladins’ Group Chat🖤💙💚💛❤️** _

5:34AM  
 _Green Goblin logged on_

Green Goblin: hello virgins 

✨💫sharpshooter💫✨: excuse me... _w h a t_

Emo to The Extremo: W H A T

✨💫sharpshooter💫✨: i’m more surprised that you called ME a virgin, like, pidge, aren’t you talking about yourself?

Green Goblin: not anymore hah 

✨💫sharpshooter💫✨: waitwhat

_Super Dad logged on_

Super Dad: why are you guys up

Super Dad: ... never mind.

_Super Dad logged off_

🌙cinnamon🌙: can you guys like,,, not? i’m trying to sleep,

✨💫sharpshooter💫✨: sure you are... ;)

Green Goblin: you better be quiet right now or you better start digging your grave, lancelot.

✨💫sharpshooter💫✨: jeez fine i’ll stop..

_✨💫sharpshooter💫✨ logged off_

__

__Green Goblin logged off_ _

__

🌙cinnamon🌙: finally i can sleep.

__

_🌙cinnamon🌙 logged off_

__

Emo to Extremo: mmmmmmmmmmm yay 

__

_Emo to Extremo logged off_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deadass had to listen to Careless Whisper on repeat, non-stop for this, so I suffered making this chapter.


End file.
